destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PerhapsTheOtherOne/Our Enemies: What We Know So Far
Alright guys, time to come up with an overall compilation of facts for the baddies that we shall be shooting in their critical points in Bungie's Destiny so far. Enjoy the show folks! The Fallen Dreg Point > Head: A low class infantry variety, they use Arc pistols and daggers for mid/close-range respectively, and can also throw Arc grenades for some extra firepower, but mainly serve as cannon fodder supporting stronger Fallen variants with numbers and surprising mobility, but have weak endurance and lower-damaging weaponry. They tend to congregate in groups, occasionally seeking cover, especially when low on health. Vandal Point > Head: A mid-tier variant, they use Arc rifles and daggers for long/close-range respectively, serving as marksman for the Fallen with long-charge times but devastating output if their weapons hit; they can also use a weaker "homing burst" of Arc rounds from their rifles. A few are occasionally armed exclusively with daggers. They're stronger than Dregs, but weaker than Captains, filling the middle ground. A variation on regular Vandals, Stealth Vandals are armed exclusively with shock daggers and cloaking for sneak-attacks amidst the confusion of a firefight. Captain Point > Head :An upper-class variant, Captains are the squad leaders of their packs, charging straight into the fray and commanding their troops. They wield either multiple shock swords, or a powerful scatter blaster that can either have Solar or Arc damage, both of these utilized at close ranges to devastating effect. Captains have high health, a short teleportation dash ability, and are equipped with a shield that's susceptible to Arc damage. Shank Point > N/A: A lower-tier automaton of the Fallen, they are individually weak, with low health and weak shock blasters, but make up for it with sheer numbers, supporting the stronger Fallen variants with suppressive fire and serve as a distraction to Guardians, often hovering right next to their enemies. Servitor Point > "Eye": A mid-class automaton for the Fallen, they serve as durable pressure units, with high health and unpredictable teleportation abilities. Supplementing this is their tendency to spin themselves to keep their weak "eyes" hidden, only revealing this exploitable area to launch powerful energy blasts at Guardians, and tend to stay at range. They can also provide buffs to other Fallen units, indicated by a purple glow coming from nearby troops near them. Walker Point > Leg Joints, Internal Components: A powerful automaton for the Fallen, these units are rarely deployed, but when they are, they're a force to be reckoned with. Fallen Walkers are extremely durable, taking plenty of fire before going down, whilst also dishing out the damage with energy turrets, a devastating main cannon, and ports where they release Shanks. They are susceptible to attacks on their leg joints, which can cause the hood of their "heads" to open up, revealing the internal components, which can be exploited for higher damage on the tank. Although slow, Walkers are still mobile enough for quick turns, and even occasionally give chase to enemies. The Hive Thrall Point > Head: A low-tier variant, Thralls are purely melee-based troops for the Hive, with claws as their main weapons. They're fast, tenacious, and always come in extreme numbers, attempting to swarm Guardians. Special variants on Thralls, known as Cursed Thralls glow a bright colour, especially their heads, signifying that they're the types that will explode upon death, further heightening their danger factor, and are also easily told apart by their habit of "holding themselves" whilst they slowly walk around waiting for a target. Acolyte Point > Head: Another lower-end class of Hive, Acolytes are the main mid-range troopers on the battlefield, showering Guardians with assaults from their energy-blasters. They don't come in as large numbers as Thralls, but make up for this with greater durability, mid-range support, and tactical maneuvers, and can even give enemies a good smack if they come too close. Knight Point > Head: Mid-tier elite soldiers, these Hive enemies are tough close-quarters experts. They have high health and a nasty tendency to charge straight at their enemies with their large swords, as well as possessing the ability to put up a powerful barrier that protects them from attacks from the front briefly. As well, they're occasionally seen wielding powerful energy cannons that can arc over objects and cause massive damage to Guardians. Wizard Point > Head: A high-class specialist for the Hive, Wizards aren't to be taken lightly. Though their health is only moderate, they make up for this with shields that are susceptible to Solar damage. Wizards float through the air, raining powerful magic blasts down on Guardians. As well, they can create a sphere of energy that, when other Hive units walk into it, heals them, whilst also dealing damage to any Guardians that wander through. Shrieker Point > Core: A strange Hive unit, they have extremely high defenses, being immune to any sort of damage until their shells open up. However, their destruction doesn't signify the complete end of their threat, as they have a post-mortem attack that lets loose several target-seeking projectiles that will continue to follow Guardians until they hit their mark or expire, causing heavy damage regardless. Ogre Point > Head: A powerful Hive variant, Ogres are some of the most powerful enemies Guardians will encounter. They are very imposing with extremely high health and a powerful energy blast it concentrates from its forehead, which also serves as its main weakpoint. It can also send out devastating shockwaves if enemies get too close, and, when at low health, can occasionally regenerate a small portion. The Vex Harpy Point > "Eye": Harpies are a low-tier Vex variation, whom send out weak energy blasts at Guardians in multiple directions as they float through the air, and occasionally spinning themselves to conceal their weakpoints, which is their "eye". They also have a tendency to fly right up to their enemies to rain their energy blasts. Goblin Point > Core: The bread-and-butter of the Vex, Goblins are a lower-end infantry variation for the Vex, with high numbers and energy-blasters to rain down on Guardians to down them with sheer suppressive fire, as well as Void grenades to flush enemies out of cover. Unlike most similar trooper-level enemies, Goblins' weakpoints aren't their large heads, but rather are their glowing cores in their bodies. If their heads are shot off, but the unit isn't killed, they'll enter a berserk state, running towards Guardians and firing unless either them or their target is put down. Additionally, they can warp to other areas in a moment's notice to gain better cover, escape fire, etc. Hobgoblin Point > Core: Another variant on the lower end of the spectrum, like Hobgoblins, they serve as infantry support with their energy-blasters that they can charge up to do extreme damage at longer ranges, Void grenades, and moderate numbers, with their cores being their most vulnerable area of damage, and can also enter a berserk state if their heads are shot off. However, they also possess the ability to encase themselves into a protective sphere that makes them impervious to damage for a brief period, and can warp around when this fails to keep them out of fire. Minotaur Point > N/A: Elite troops for the Vex, the Minotaur variant isn't to be trifled with, acting as a powerful pressure unit. They possess high health and shields that are suscpetible to Void damage, along with powerful energy cannons and a tenacity for giving a good beatdown on anyone who gets close, and do not possess any sort of critical weakspot. As with most other ground-based forces, if their heads are shot off, they'll go berserk like the others, and can also warp around like other Vex units. Cyclops Point > "Eye": Large floating members of the Vex, these war machines are durable foes that act as pressure units on the battlefield, providing both a powerful scatter array of energy missiles, as well as powerful single blasts from its "eye" which also serves as its main weakpoint. Hydra Point > "Eye": Large and powerful variants of the Vex, Hydras are some of the most feared enemies on the battlefield. Constantly floating through the air, their large size makes them seem like an easy target, but this is not so. They can generate a barrier that is impervious to any damage from the front that they themselves can shoot their powerful energy-blasts through, and can rotate themselves so that their vulnerable "eye" is covered by the barrier when engaging Guardians. The Cabal Legionary Point > Head: Legionaries are the standard issue troops of the Cabal military machine, armed with powerful rifles and jet-packs that allow them to easily jump around the battlefield despite their enormous size. Although they may be the lowest level Cabal soldiers, they shouldn't be underestimated, for they have a nasty tendency to quickly move in on Guardians' positions, aiming to get closer to shoot down their enemies. As with all Cabal, the average soldier is much stronger than most other enemy species, with each individual being extremely durable. As well, all Cabal, including Legionaries, have a critical point in their small heads. This, combined with their surprising mobility, makes lining up headshots a difficult task. Phalanx Point > Head: The defensive-oriented troops of the Cabal war complex, each Phalanx carries an enormous shield that protects them from nearly any damage in the front. Unlike other Cabal units, they aren't as agile, acting as pressure units that slowly close in on enemies, protecting themselves with their shields as they fire at Guardians, and will on occasion plant these shields into the ground and lay down blind fire that leaves few exposed angles. Although these shields provide excellent cover, it doesn't completely protect the soldiers, and a few areas off to the sides that can be exploited to take a few potshots at them, and they can be flanked to bypass the shield completely. Psion Point > Head: Smaller than most other soldiers, Psions are a peculiar Cabal unit. What they lack in size and strength like their other contemporary brethren, they make up for with their mental prowess, being the main pilots of several Cabal vehicles, and also use these abilities in combat in the form of powerful energy shockwaves, alongside a weaker rifle for back-up fire support. Centurion Point > Head: Squad leaders amongst the troops of the Cabal, Centurions are fearsome foes to behold, easily distinguished by their ornate battle decorations. In addition to their heavy armor and durability, they have shields for extra protection, which is susceptible to Solar damage. Like the Legionaries they command, Centurions have access to jet-packs which grant them increased mobility, which, coupled with their heavy cannons and extreme health, means they are quite a deadly threat on the battlefield. Colossus Point > Head: Amongst the already heavy-duty Cabal soldiers, the Colossus is an even larger and heavier-set Cabal unit, wielding a fearsome gatling cannon that can quickly wittle down enemies, and can also fire off multiple salvos of rockets for extra firepower from packs on their backs, signalled by them raising their left hand into the air. This, coupled with their extreme endurance, huge body, and small head makes even getting a decent angle on them difficult, much less taking them down before they take you down. Goliath Point > Propulsion Jets: Staying true to the tried and true Cabal nature of heavy-duty combat, Goliaths are fearsome mobile weapons platforms. Despite their huge size and extreme durability, the four propulsion jets that move the vehicle, which serve as their main weapoints, allow them to travel much more quickly than expected. Quick and durable, a Goliath also has plenty of firepower, such as a powerful and slow-firing main cannon that does massive damage, and several smaller machine guns mounted for extra fire support. However, Goliaths are somewhat slow to turn, which makes flanking them a more viable strategy. Please let me know if I've missed anything, got anything wrong, etc., down in the comments below, or you just wanna talk about the enemies in general :D Category:Blog posts